fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Dakusuta Shino
is planned to be the last, or Omega, Sekirei Reaper of Cycle 1 (made up term for now). Age & Phenotype Dakusuta (when he first gets mentioned in the story, which is yet to be released) is a 20 year old male Sekirei with an average build. Around 200 pounds, and 5 feet, 6 inches tall. Depending on which state he's in, differs his hair, eye, and clothing color. During his Calm State, he has white hair, eyes, and clothes. During the Reaper State, his hair is black, eyes, and clothes are too. He, most of the time, has a calm look. He shows no emotions through body language. Yet, even though he looks calm, it seems serious as well, as if nothing amuses him. He also has the Sekirei symbol on his upper back (natural Sekirei birthmark). Backstory Physical & Mental Statistics Physical As said, he has an average build of 200 pounds, and 5 feet, 6 inches of height. Muscles, bones, etc., are all in working condition. Yet, he needs a high intake of nutrients to keep his normal health going, and has a very high inner body temperature of 150 degress celcius. Strangely, this inner heat can not be felt outside of the body. The skin acts as an insulator, but the surface's temperature is dictated by the clothes he wears, and temperature of the environment. Mental Mentally, it seems he could be mute, and emotionless. He displays no emotions whatsoever. Nothing is known to trigger any emotional action. He is very silent, speaking only a few words every now, and then. The most often vocal sound he makes is coughing, and that's probably not even a vocal sound. When he does speak, he has a very soft voice, yet deep. What he says always has meaning, nothing conventional, like greetings, or small talk. A strange thing is, he takes everything around him in. The recognition of even the smallest detail, and Dakusuta remembers it. Yet, with all the knowledge he obtains, he has a difficult time showing knowledge outwardly. Despite his muteness, he doesn't like silence. More noise, louder volume, multiple voices, are all something he wants. He is also a strong believer that humans, and Sekireis can not exist without communication, and music. Occupation History Physical Abilities, and Powers Physical Dakusuta is skilled with the Scythe's blade (as any Reaper really should be). He can fend for himself if he has to fight with his feet, and fists, but won't stand a chance against any master martial artist. Powers Dakusuta has the ability to create White Holes (only theoretical in real life), and Black Holes. He can either create them by infusing the power with his Scythe, and literally tearing a Hole into the fabric of spacetime, or creating one manually by using his hand. Black Holes Black Holes are really the destroyers of the universe. They consume everything, from light, to even other black holes. The ones he creates are normally no more bigger than a two-story building, but he can choose to make them very small, or astronomically huge. Black Holes, due to their extreme mass, have immense gravity. That's why even light can not escape its grasp. Of course this depends on their size. Dakusuta's normal ones can take apart a town block in a minute, as the pieces slowly break apart, and hover towards the inner horizon. Speaking of, the inner horizon is known to be the most energetic, and violently unstable place in the universe, so you're basically screwed if you get pulled in. White Holes White Holes are less fatal. They may pull you in, but not into the event horizon. Whatever is caught, will just stay in the event horizon for possibly however long the White Hole lasts. They do have the same mass as Black Holes though, so the gravity is just the same. If you can survive the inner horizon of a Black Hole, you may be able to be transported out of a White Hole. Family & Associates Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Manga/Comics Category:TitaniumBardock